


A Princess and Her Knight

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Modern AU. Morgana and Morgause's first date.





	A Princess and Her Knight

"I can't believe she asked me out," Morgana said to her reflection as she brushed through her long dark hair in front of the mirror. "I know we had quite a connection, but she's just so, well, quite frankly I think she's out of my league. I mean, look, I'm here talking to myself. What I should be doing is planning on what to say to her."

  
Just then there came a knock on her door. "She can't be here already, it's only–" she cut herself off as she looked at the clock. "I guess she's right on time." Morgana went to the door, took a deep breath as she stopped in front of it and then opened it with a smile on her face.

  
She was greeted with the brilliant smile of the blonde at the door. Her hair was done in loose curls and Morgana couldn't help but stare at her. "You look marvelous," she finally said.

  
"What about you, my dear? You look like a princess," Morgause replied.

"Thank you, but I'm hardly close to being a princess."

  
"Perhaps you'll be my princess then, if you don't mind me being so forward. I guess that would make me your knight in shining armor." Morgause laughed lightly.

  
Morgana's smile became wider and she glanced to the floor as a blush crept onto her face. "I'd like that."

  
"Shall we go then?"

  
"Yes, of course. Just let me grab my jacket."

  
"You can use mine if you wish," Morgause offered.

  
"You don't need it?"

  
"No, I found the walk here much too warm with it on."

  
"Well then, thank you," Morgana graciously accepted Morgause's black jacket, and they went out the door together. Walking down the street–with Morgause in red and Morgana in purple–they made light conversation.

  
They arrived at a small cafe and enjoyed coffee and pastries together as they talked, laughed and flirted. When they had finished, Morgause had offered to walk Morgana back to her home, an offer which she accepted almost immediately. On their walk back, Morgana made a bold move and reached for Morgause's hand. Morgause only smiled and accepted her touch without a word.

  
When they were back in front of Morgana's door they paused. "I had a lot of fun today," Morgana said, always unsure of what was appropriate after a first date.

  
"I did too. I'd like to see you again."

  
"I'd love that."

  
"I'll call you tomorrow and we can see what day works."

  
"Okay."

  
There was a moment of awkward silence between them when they contemplated if the next thing to say was goodbye. Neither of them particularly wanted to, but finally Morgause was the one to do so. She put her hand on Morgana's cheek, and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the other. "Goodnight."

  
"Goodnight, Morgause."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
